


The Affects on the Other

by siriuslyyellow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Language, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, Written in 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyyellow/pseuds/siriuslyyellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s visions were getting out of control, and Dean didn’t know if he could handle it anymore.</p>
<p>Challenge: Dean/Sam, Sam’s visions, hammock, old photo album, "But I want to go see the largest ball of twine!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Affects on the Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teas_me (ladydeth12)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=teas_me+%28ladydeth12%29).



> Originally posted on the LJ community wincest_fic.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam’s visions were getting out of control, and Dean didn’t know if he could handle it anymore. Sam lying awake at night, kicking and screaming. Sam blacking out in the middle of the day, Dean just barely catching him in time. Dean was sure if things kept up, either he, Sam, or both of them would break. They just couldn’t deal with it anymore.

So it was a nice surprise when there was a full month without Sam getting his visions. Sam didn’t mention it, and Dean sure as hell wasn’t going to say anything and jinx the damn thing. But he did feel like celebrating, at least in a small, believably irrelevant sort of way.

And so one night, he went back to their motel with a six pack and pizza. It could have been any other night, except for one small thing.

“You got anchovies,” Sam said, surprised.

“Yeah,” Dean replied, nodding.

“But you hate anchovies.” Sam was looking at him oddly.

“I was in the mood.” Dean shrugged.

Sam’s eyes narrowed. “You’re _never_ in the mood.”

Dean threw his hands into the air. “Oh my God, Sam, chill. It’s just anchovies. What’s the problem?”

“Nothing, I love anchovies,” Sam stated, defensively. “But you hate them.”

“I told you, Sammy, I was in the mood.” Dean’s tone left no room for argument.

Sam, unsurprisingly, found room to argue anyway. “But, Dean…”

“Just eat the damn pizza, Sam.”

Sam ate it, and so did Dean. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the mood brightening with every bite. Dean handed Sam a beer, and Sam took it, smiling. Dean smiled back.

“Hey,” Dean started, digging through his duffle, “Look what I found.” And then he pulled out the old box of photos that they had gotten after they visited their old house two years ago.

Sam’s face lit up. “I’ve been meaning to look through that.”

Dean grinned. “I know. Here, look.” He patted the bed next to him.

Sam went over to sit next to Dean, and they started to flip through the pictures together.

“Most families have old photo albums, but not us. We get old photo _boxes_ ,” Sam joked, knocking his shoulder with Dean’s.

Dean grinned and knocked back. “Hey, remember this one? You almost fell off this hammock right after it was taken. Man, I always wish dad had taken just one extra second snapping the picture. That would have been _priceless_.” Dean laughed, and tilted the picture to the side, twisting his head to the other side. “I think you have a wedgie in this, dude.”

Sam punched his shoulder. “You better shut up, or else you’re not getting any tonight.”

Dean shut up.

The next morning, they were satisfied and awake, and ready to go. They were leaving the hotel room when it happened, when Sam had another vision. Dean almost cursed, he really hadn’t been prepared for it, and he had just caught a hold of Sam’s hand before Sam blacked out.

Dean went into the hotel lobby and booked the room for another night. Then he carried Sam back into their room. Once he laid Sam down on the bed, he sighed, dejected.

“Sammy,” Dean said to his unconscious brother, “I know that you’re going to wake up soon, and something’s going to be happening somewhere that we’re going to have to run off and do. And it’s important, and related to everything, and I know all that. But do you think we could make a pit stop first?”

Dean waited and Sam didn’t respond. He imagined Sam saying no, lecturing Dean on the importance of saving people.

“I know!” Dean whined. “But I want to go see the largest ball of twine!”

Dean could see Sam rolling his eyes to that comment so clearly in his head.

“We’re only two exits away! Come on, please?” Dean gave Sam his puppy eyes.

But, of course, Sam was the one who specialized in puppy eyes, not Dean. And when Sam woke up, Dean would be there to listen and care for him, and he wouldn’t even mention the fact that he had been hoping to go see the largest ball of twine since he had seen the sign two hundred miles back.

They would go on whatever hunt Sam told him, because that was what they did. Dean knew it, and told himself they could always come back later. For the time being, he was just waiting for Sam to wake up.

Dean laid his head in his hands. It was harder now than it had been, now that Dean knew what it was like to not have to worry about whether Sam would randomly pass out or not. He hoped that Sam would wake up soon.

Dean hated waiting the most.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_fin._


End file.
